


Remember When

by MrsMaral



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 01:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20715998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsMaral/pseuds/MrsMaral
Summary: Harry recuerda diversos momentos de su relación con Draco. Historia basada en la canción "Remember when" de Alan Jackson





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Jk... yo solo los tome prestados paea esta historia ;-)

Remember when I was young and so were you

And time stood still and love was all we knew

You were the first, so was I

We made love and then you cried

Remember when

Vivir con Draco es de las mejores decisiones que he tomado, ahora él duerme en nuestra cama. Lo miro y no puedo evitar en todo lo que hemos pasado para estar aquí. Han sido muchos años y muchas experiencias las que hemos albergado, buenas y malas.

Al principio, cuando teníamos 17, fue muy difícil comenzar a entabla entre nosotros una amistas, claro, era de esperarse después de todo lo que habíamos pasado tanto en el colegio como en la guerra. Sin embargo, cuando después del juicio a su familia se acercó a agradecerme el haber declarado a favor de él y de su madre, hicimos de tripas corazón y comenzamos a tratarnos cordialmente.

Tiempo después nos empezamos a encontrar en diferentes eventos. Poco a poco comenzamos a conocernos y a tratar con amigos comunes. Con el paso de los meses parecimos olvidar las riñas del colegio y se convirtió en uno de mis mejores amigos. Incluso Ron y Hermione lo trataban y yo me llevaba con los amigos de él, Blase Theo y Pansy.

Un día como dos años después del juicio me di cuenta que mis sentimientos hacia Draco eran más que una simple amistad. Fue un poco difícil pero al final logré convencerlo de tener una cita conmigo en la que le dije lo que sentía; grata fue mi sorpresa el enterarme que sentía lo mismo por mí. Fue así como empezamos a salir.

Fue tan extraño, era la primera vez que sentía algo así por un chico, y sabía también que yo era el primer novio de Draco, ya que antes había salido con Pansy y con una de las Grengras.

Para el mundo mágico fue un poco soqueaste el saber que El-niño-que-vivió era gay, y no solo eso, sino que salía con un ex mortífago; pero ni a Draco ni a mi nos importaba que dijera. Las personas que nos importaban lo aceptaban y eso fue suficiente para nosotros.

Cuando terminé de estudiar en la academia de aurores y el concluyo su carrera como medimago, decidimos ir a vivir juntos. Aunque llevábamos un tiempo como pareja, en el ámbito sexual íbamos muy lentos. Ambos éramos vírgenes y no sabíamos muy bien qué hacer.

Cuando por fin nos instalamos en una hermosa cas del Valle de Godric, preparé todo para que nuestra primera noche en ella fuera también muy romántica y poder ser uno en cuerpo y alma con mi adorado Draco.

Hacer el amor por primera vez con la persona que amas y que sabes que es tu otra mitad, es simplemente hermoso. Draco y yo nos entregamos por completo. Sus besos y caricias derritieron mi ser.

Nunca habíamos hablado mucho acerca de qué papel haríamos llegado el momento, pues en las ocasiones en las que nos acercamos bastante al acto, ambos nos turnábamos. Ese día descubrí que tener a Draco dentro de mí era la mejor sensación que se pudiera experimentar en el mundo.

Terminamos exhaustos pero felices, lo abracé y cuando estaba por quedarme dormido me di cuenta que él lloraba. Me quedé un poco confundido pues no entendía lo que le pasaba a mi dragón. Cando le pregunté el solo supo responder que nunca había sentido tanta felicidad. Lo estreché a mí y juntos caímos en los brazos de Morfeo.

NA: Tenía ganas de hacer una historia como un songfic o basada en alguna canción. En Facebook pedí algunas ideas y alguien sugirió esta (bueno creo que es esta la que sugirió, pero si no... no importa), el caso es que me gustó mucho pero no sabía muy bien como hacerla.

Al final me decidí por hacerla en capítulos, cada capítulo estará basado en un fragmento de la canción. espero que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la canción es de Alan Jackson, yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato. J

Remember when we vowed the vows and walked the walk  
Gave our hearts, made the start, it was hard  
We lived and learned, life threw curves  
There was joy, there was hurt  
Remember when

Hoy ha sido un día de locos, Draco y yo decidimos salir de viaje por nuestro aniversario, fue todo muy rápido y prácticamente dejamos un montón de trabajo pendiente, pero era justo. Hace mucho tiempo que no nos escapábamos para algo y mucho menos para celebrar nuestro aniversario de bodas.

Ahora estando en una suite de lujo en un hotel de la costa, no puedo evitar recordar por todo lo que tuvimos que pasar para casarnos. Y el camino recorrido hasta ahora no ha sido fácil.

Hace 25 años decidimos unir nuestras vidas en un lugar como este, simplemente le dijimos a nuestros amigos y familia que queríamos unas vacaciones grupales. Aunque los Malfoy en un principio no estaban seguros de que dos semanas con los Weasley fueran buena idea, al final accedieron. Pansy, Theo y Blase ni lo dudaron... ahora que lo pienso creo que ellos sospechaban algo.

Fuero unos días muy divertidos y pacíficos los que pasamos. La última tarde os llevamos a una pequeña terraza con vista al mar, según ellos para cenar viendo la última puesta del sol de las vacaciones. Grande fue su sorpresa al vernos a Draco y a mí en un altar improvisado, tomados de las manos y con un juez que llamamos de última hora.

Flash back

Era el momento de decir nuestros votos, todos nuestros amigos y nuestra familia nos estaba observando. Hace unos momentos estaban muy confundidos y sobre todo confundidos de no saber qué estaba pasando, pero una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que iba a suceder no podía dejar de notarse su felicidad.

Miré a Draco a los ojos y no pude evitar sonreír.

\- Eso es tan retorcido pero al mismo tiempo tan romántico, estoy tan enamorado de ti que es una locura – no podía creer que en serio nos estuviéramos casando, suspiré y sin dejar de sonreír dije: -Yo, Harry Potter, te acepto Draco Malfoy, como mi compañero de vida y de alma. Prometo ayudarte, estar contigo siempre, a amar nuestra vida juntos, te garantizo que habrá épocas difíciles y te garantizo que en algún momento uno de los dos o los dos querremos dejarlo todo, pero también sé que me arrepentiré durante el resto de mi vida si no estoy contigo. Porque sé en lo más profundo de mi ser que estás hecho para mí

Por unos segundos simplemente se quedó ahí parado viéndome y sonriendo de una manera que hacía derretirme, de repente como si lo hubiera exhalado, como si se lo hubiera dicho así mismo, dijo un 'te amo' que se quedó ahí suspendido. Luego, con un tono un poco más alto, pero viéndome fijamente para que supiera que esas palabras serían solo para mí, sin importar quienes estuvieran expresó...

\- Yo Draco Malfoy, te acepto Harry Potter, para ser mi compañero... para siempre. Contigo a mi lado nunca voy a estar solo. Aunque el mundo vea a un hombre fuerte e independiente, nunca había conocido a nadie con tal gentileza y corazón tan puro. Cuando he estado perdido has estado ahí para encontrarme. En este día, y en este momento te entrego el resto de mi vida. Siempre has creído en mí, y yo te amo.

Fin flash back

Draco está en el balcón, viendo el atardecer, no puedo evitar acercarme a él y abrazarlo por la espalda. Dejo un beso en su cuello y le susurro nuestros votos. Él gira un poco, solo lo suficiente para verme, me sonríe y da un suave beso en los labios para luego decirme nuevamente sus votos.

Nos vemos por unos segundos que se me hacen eternos. Lo beso de nuevo tratando de decirle en el beso cuanto lo amo, y sin importar cuanto haya pasado lo seguiré amando.

NA: Eso es todo por el capítulo, espero que les esté gustando.


	3. Chapter 3

Discleimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a JK y la canción es de Alan Jackson, yo solo los tomo prestados por un rato.

Remember when thirty seemed so old  
Now lookn' back it's just a steppin' stone  
To where we are,  
Where we've been  
Said we'd do it all again  
Remember when  
Remember when we said when we turned gray  
When the children grow up and move away  
We won't be sad, we'll be glad  
For all the life we've had  
And we'll remember when

Han pasado muchos años desde que nos conocimos, hemos pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas, algunos momentos tan tristes que nos volvieron el alma pedazos, pero a pesar de todo seguimos juntos y amándonos.

Al principio cada cumpleaños nos sentíamos muy viejos, ahora mirando atrás nos damos cuenta que solo estábamos en el momento justo para nuestra edad. No imagino que pudiéramos haber estado juntos si nuestra relación hubiera empezado mucho tiempo atrás, pero tampoco imagino la vida sin ti desde el momento que comenzamos a estar en la vida del otro.

Si me dieran que tengo la oportunidad de nacer de nuevo y rehacer mi vida, sin dudarlo ni un solo momento volvería a hacerlo todo igual, porque gracias a eso soy quien soy ahora, tu eres quien eres. Todo por lo que pasamos cuando éramos jóvenes fue necesario para que en este momento estemos en paz, felices y enamorados. Hemos cerrado las heridas y vivido mejor de lo que en un principio yo hubiera imaginado para mí.

También recuerdo cuando tomamos la maravillosa decisión de ser padres y adoptamos a dos a hermosos niños. ¡Por Merlín! Éramos tan inexpertos, pero fuimos aprendiendo de ellos y creo que hemos sido buenos padres.

Ahora ellos han crecido, hace unos meses que se fueron de casa para hacer sus propias vidas. Es tan difícil no tenerlos cerca... pero tú y yo sabemos que es lo mejor y en lugar de estar tistes nos alegramos por ellos, hacen lo que les gusta y no podemos estar más orgullosos.

Estando contigo, acostados en la cama y dejando que la somnolencia nos gane, te abrazo y no puedo evitar sentirme feliz, de todo cuanto hemos vivid y lo que nos queda por vivir. Has quedado dormido y te susurro un te amo, Draco justo antes de acompañarte en brazos de Morfeo.

Ok... me ha quedado cortito. Espero que me disculpen el no haber actualizado después de muchos meses pero la verdad no me sentía inspirada y no lograba poner las palabras correctas. Este es el último capítulo, como pueden ver me salté unos párrafos de la canción pero cuando pensaba en escribir, realmente me iba justo al final de ella y no me quise forzar y que no quede como me gustaría.

No sé si vuelva a escribir pronto, actualmente me encuentro estancada.

Muchas gracias a quienes hayan leído y les haya gustado.


End file.
